Warrior Unit
The Warrior Unit (in Japanese: 戦士隊, Senshi-tai) is an organization of the Marley military composed entirely of volunteer Eldian youths, a subdivision of the Marleyan military's Eldian Unit. Most of them serve as the main antagonists of Attack on Titan series, as their current mission is to take a "coordinate" from the current Attack Titan holder Eren Yeager. Description Cadets make up the main force of the Marley Warriors. These cadets can vary in age, ranging from young adults to some as young as twelve years old. Before they receive the power of Titan Shifter, cadets need to take many test and training. Having been raised with Marleyan propaganda from a young age, the Warriors follow the orders of their superiors without question. For some, this is done out of blind faith to Marley and an honest belief in the information they have been indoctrinated with. The original warriors are Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun,Annie Leonhart, Porco Galliard, Marcel Galliard, Pieck and their warchief Zeke Yeager . Out of them, only Porco who has no power of Titan until he got it from Ymir, who responsible for Marcel's death. In year 845, the military send Bertolt, Reiner, Marcel and Annie to begin a mission to attack the Walls. Before they begin the mission, they are attacked by mindless-titan Ymir which results in Marcel's death and, after eating him, she reverts to her human form with his Jaw Titan power. After they successful enter the walls, they begin the infiltration as part of 104th training squad, with Bertolt and Reiner become part of Survey Corps while Annie chose to join Military Police Brigade. Their mission almost failed as Annie is defeated and crystallized herself, and taken as captive by the Survey Corps. When Reiner and Bertolt reveal themselves as Armor Titan and Colossal Titan, they almost success in taking both Eren and Ymir. Although they failed to bring Eren to Marley, they decide to take Ymir and return her to Marley first, where she became their prisoner. Two months after Historia is crowned as the current queen of Walls, Zeke decides to help them to take Eren, aka the "Coordinate", while the mission to save Annie can wait. He brings Pieck, aka the Cart Titan, and several mindless titan to attack the walls. However, he decides to retreat as they are defeated and believes Paradis has taken both Annie and Bertolt. In truth, Bertolt is eaten by mindless-titan Armin, which resulting him obtain Bertolt's colossal titan power. Between 850-854, Porco inherited the power of Jaws Titan after he eat Ymir. In year 854, the new candidate young Warrior introduce are Falco Grice, Colt Grice, Gabi Braun, Udo and Zofia. Gabi and Falco are candidate as the next the holder of Armor Titan power while Colt is a candidate as the next holder of Beast Titan power. Notable Members Current members *Reiner Braun - Vice Captain/Deputy Chief *Annie Leonhart - Warrior and Spy (Status Unknown) *Pieck - Cart Titan and Warrior *Falco Grice - Cadet Warrior *Gabi Braun - Cadet Warrior Former Members *Zeke Yeager - Captain/Warchief (Defected) *Bertolt Hoover - Colossal Titan (Deceased) *Porco Galliard - Warrior and Jaw Titan (Deceased) *Marcel Galliard - Warrior and Jaw Titan (Deceased) *Colt Grice - Warrior Cadet (Deceased) *Udo - Warrior Cadet (Deceased) *Zofia - Warrior Cadet (Deceased) Gallery Warrior unit.jpg Trivia *Even though being Marleyan, Ms.Tybur (Willy Tybur's sister) is only the Marleyan holder of titan power who is not part of Warrior Units. Navigation Category:Attack on Titan Villains Category:Military Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Tragic Category:Minion Category:Organizations Category:Affably Evil Category:Cannibals Category:Monsters Category:Protective Category:Protagonists Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Delusional Category:Remorseful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Spoilers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Jingoists Category:Right-Hand Category:Spy Category:Honorable Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Destroyers Category:Amoral Category:Redeemed